Who Framed Littlefoot
by Nyarlatoteph86
Summary: It's a good new day in Toontown for Littlefoot. The Land Before Time's films gave him great fame, he now lives with Ali in a big house, he has fresh food every time he want it and a new friend , his agent Patricia who loves him like a son . What can go wrong in his life ? Rated T for crime scene and violence.
1. A good new day in Cartoonia?

**Attention: The Story don't follow the continuity of Who Framed Roger Rabbit? The characters are the same and in the same role of the film but in this story the events of the film did not occour. It set also in a more modern era to bring coherence to the fact that the characters of Land Before Time live in ToonTown.**

It was a new sunny day in Toontown. The smiley face of a singing sun appeared on the sky bringing happiness in the animated heart of all the toon resident of the city. Tweety flyed on a flagstaff, out of the reach of Sylvester and started to sing with the sun and the others birds. Mickey and Goofy went out for their morning walk nicely whistling while the Three Piglets preparing themselves to rebuild their houses, hoping that the Bad Wolf don't destroyed them again. The city slowly awoke and the first cars started to circulate down the streets and the hinabitants to walk on the pavements, laughing and joking.

Littlefoot yawned and stretched before getting out of couch that he divide with Ali. She's was still quietly asleep and Littlefoot did'nt awakened her. He trotted to the breakfast room, when his agent have just prepared a pile of treestars only for him and Ali. Littlefoot ranned his tounge over his lips, trying to resist temptation of start to eat all this food witouth wait Ali. After all he could order others treestars for her when she's woke up. He's a star now. The "Land Before Time" films taked him a big success and, for a little long neck, eternally stopped to the age of 5 years, he was also extremely rich. He could afford a big house for him and Ali, a luxurious penthouse in Las Vegas for his mother and Bron and a lot, a lot of fresh food every time! Cera was too envious, but who cares? He's the main character of the films! He's the hero and he deserved all of this comfort! Not able to hold the hunger again, Littlefoot threw himself on the pile of treestars, starting to happilly eat the leafs.

When he was full, he burped, satisfied and trotted back to the couch. Ali was asleep again.

"Wake up, sleepy-head!" said Littlefoot, smiling at the female long neck. But Ali don't woke up. Littlefoot look at her, disappointed.

"Hey, i'm talking to you, late riser! Wake up!" he exclaimed. But Ali remained lying down on the couch. Littlefoot approached her and nuzzled her face with his snout, tenderly.

"Ali..." Littlefoot called her again, hesitantly. "Ali..."

She nuzzled her again with a bad feeling. She don't moved.

"Ali...Ali..."cried the little long neck, trying to move her with his head.

"Wake up Ali...Ali..."

Tears started to flowing from his eyes, slowly...

"Ali..."

"Ali..."


	2. I don't work for the Toons

The face of Ali looked at the policemen with two wide open-eyes and a fixed smile. The coroner putted , delicatley, her body in a black bag and closed the zip. In the other room Littlefoot sobbed incessantly, with his agent that dyied up his tears and stroked lovely his head, trying to comfort him. She's seemed to be very fond of the little long neck, treating him like a son. Eddie Valiant shaked his head, looking at the policemen that lifted the body of Ali, closed in the bag and taked off his cap when they passed near him.

"But what happened to her?..." asked Valiant to Lieutenant Santino. Santino looked at Valiant, dismayed.

"You don't believe that if i tell you...she died of laughter!".

Valiant goggled, looking at Santino. "Died in laughter? What do you mean?".

Santino scratched his chin. "Seems that a cartoon can litterally die if he laugh too much...".

"Absurd..."sayd Eddie Valliant "...this mean that it is virtually a suicide?"

"We don't know yet. May have been his companion to make her laugh to death!"

"Now even make someone laugh has become a crime"muttered bitterly Eddie.

The two men left the room of the couch and stopped for a few second in front of Patricia, the girl who held the sobbing Littlefoot tight to herself. They don't said anything just looked at they. When Valiant and Santino decided to leave they walked out of the room but in front of them appeared a strange and scary figure. The two, don't expecting that, gasped for a moment. Two cleaver eyes staring at the two men behind a pair of glasses.

"You two are trying to hide the murderer from the eyes of the justice?" he asked with a voice colored by an English accent.

"No at all, Judge Doom. Me and Valiant just trying to exit from the room. Really Valiant?"

Eddie looked at the disturbing man that he have in front. He dressed more like an undertaker than as a judge,with his black suit and gloves and a fedora placed on his head. And his cane? It was a skull that one on the top?

"Yeah...we just trying to exit. But i have to say that the police are not convinced that the toon was murdered"

Doom smiled, grinning as a shark.

"You've right Mister Valiant. It was not yet estabilished that in this house ther as been a murder. But Toontown are under my jurisdiction...and it's my duty to judge if a crime has taked place or not!"

"But is the duty of the police to conduct the inquiries..not of a judge..."

The two men looked at each other for a few more seconds. Santino, embarassed, stood in a corner hoping that Valiant not was so stupid as to hinder a man like the Judge. You have to been very brave or very idiot to talk in this way to that spooky bastard. Even only his presence made Santino shudder. But Eddie didn't move from his position.

The facial features of Doom twitched for a moment in an expression of anger but then spreads in a new sharpened smile.

"Well..I think i can wait that the investigations have conducted...before administering justice...But i hope you also leave the crime scena as soon as possible. You aren't a policeman too, really ? "

Doom then nodded to them, slightly lowering the fedora's visor than he turned to go away. But suddendly he turned back looking Valiant up and down again.

"Sooner or later i'd like to show you how we administer justice in Toontown. I think that you wuold particullary appreciate that."

Then finally the judge stepped back and went out the front door of the Littlefoot's House. A black Dodge Humpback waited him and when Doom got into it, the car leaved the perimeter of the Littlefoot's propriety, dissappearing in the streets of Toontown.

"How that vulture became a judge?" asked Valiant, looked dismayed at Santino. Santino, still disconcerted, was about to reply when the girl, Patricia interrupted the two men.

"Sorry if i'm intruding...I seemed to have understood that you believe that Ali was murdered?"

"No, Miss Falsworth...We don't believe anything at the moment" answered Santino "If there was a murder only the investigation will determine this."

"Oh...I understand...". Than the girl approached Valiant. " ...i know you're a good detective. Please i prey you to help me to demonstrate that my lovable Littlefoot is innocent! It's so sweet and tender and..."

But Valiant shooked his head.

"Sorry Miss Falsworth. This is a job for the police and in advance...i don't work for the toons!"

"But..."sobbing Patricia but Eddie Valiant walked toward the exit of the house, followed by Santino that merely give a light pat on the woman's shoulder. Valiant remembered that the lieutenant was in debt of a glass of whiskey due to an old story between them and that they were just going to the bar of Dolores before Santino was urgently called to the Littlefoot's home.

And Valiant don't forgot certainly when someone are in debt of a good glass of whiskey..


	3. Kidnap the Dino

"She had to know' it...Don't laugh so much or you will die...It's all her fault!" hissed histerically Littlefoot. Patricia, with tears in her eyes, stroked the head of the little long neck, drying its tears with the other hand. "You don't have to say that...". When the cops were gone away she cuddled his loveable Littlefoot for hours, trying to make him eat some treestars and to make him stop of crying but all his attempts were useless.

Suddendly the doorbell rang. Patricia looked up, souspiciously. It had to be the bell of the gate to rang not the one's of the door..unless someone had not entered in the house's garden?

"Stay here..." she said to Littlefoot and the long neck sighed "Y...Yes..". Patricia lef the room while Littlefoot continued to cry and sobbed. He approached a wall on which it was stuck a poster of Ali, starting to nuzzling and licking it, disperately.

Patricia did not want to scare Littlefoot but she was really worried. She walked to the door and puts his ear on it. She could hear sniggering from the other side of the door.

"Who are you?" she wondered aloud. "Police" answered a voice that sounds very evil. Patricia asked again, esitantly "How you've entered from the gate?..." Then there was a long pause..

Then the voice outside the door ordered aloud "OPEN THE DOOR TO THE TOON PATROL, SLUT, OR WHE SHOULD KNOCK IT DOWN!"

Terrified, Patricia broke away from the door, running to the phone. She could not call the police, te Judge was controlling the autorities...but she had the phone number of . He knew that Littlefoot was unguilty and, although he said that he don't work for the toons...

He began composing the number of Valiant but a flurry of bullets, suddendly torned the door.

Patricia screamed while the steaming door fell to the floor. A smoking grey weasel came first, shouldering a tommygun. Then behind him entered the others members of the Toon Patrol.

"Good job, Wheezy" said Smarty, the boss of the Patrol then looking to Patricia gave her a ugly grin. "Stupid, shut down that stupid hooker!"

Stupid trotted toward her, raising his baseball bat.

"No, please!" cried Patricia, then she screamed at the top of his lungs. "LITTLEFOOT! RUN AWAY!" But Stupid wildly dropped his bat on her head, making fall her to the ground, motionless. Psycho started to madly laugh approaching to the Patricia's body with his razor.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Came a shout from the top of the staircase. The weasels looked up, surprised. Littlefoot standed on the top of the staircase stared to them with total anger in his face. He sniffled, holding back tears and grinding his teeth.

"Here you are, long neck! You had to come with us!" said Smarty. "Stay away from her!" hissed Littlefoot in madness.

"From that chatterbox slut?"asked Smarty unimpressed, kicking Patricia on her side. Littlefoot screamed again in madness. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He rasped the floor with his right paw then he charged ahead the weasels.

Smarty, contemptously pulled off his revolver, shooting near the Littlefoot's paw. Trying to dodge the bullets, Littlefoot tripped on the steps, rolling painfully down from the staircase. He hit the floor, falling down on his belly. Stunned, the long neck tried to raise his head but Greasy quickly kicked him on the face. Littlefoot cried in pain but the green-dressed weasel don't stopped to kick him, in face and on the side, helped by Wheezy who beat the long neck with the tommygun's handle. Littlefoot yelped to any single kick or beat that reached his body, inable to react.

After one another minute of treatment Smarty said "Stop! Is enough for now!". The two weasels stopped to beat Littlefoot and the long neck cub started to violently cough, spitting some blood's drops.

Smarty aimed his revolver on Patricia's face. "You'll follow us without make resistence or i have to open another narix on this charming face?"

New tears roll down the swollen cheeks of Littlefoot, but despite he was frightened, he closed his eyes and bow his head, resigned.

"I'll do what you want" he sobbed and sniffed for the pain that he felt in all his body.

"Well, well! This is what happened to those who don't know their place" sniggled Smarty, then he stopped to aim Patricia with his revolver.

"Get up now! Quickly!" ordered the boss of the Toon Patrol and Littlefoot tried to rise up but the pain made standing on his paws more difficult.

To a nod of Smarty, Greasy helped him with a kick on his butt. He finally pitifully managed to stand on his paws.

"In march now" said Smarty and the group started to move out from the house. Wheezy march side by side with Littlefoot to take the cub under the fire of his tommygun.

Every step of this forced march caused awful sufferings to the long neck.

He started to sob and to shed tears again, beying afraid of what's his destiny been.

"Stop this whine, Flathead!" said Smarty annoyed.

They taked Littlefoot to their black Dodge Humpback, parked on the garden of the big house. Greasy and Stupid opened the back of the big car and Smarty ordered Littlefoot to enter into the space.

Esintantly he entered step by step in the car's back and then the weasels closed the doors.

All went black around the dino's puppy.

He can only hear Psycho who laughed annoingly and Smarty who said to him. "Stop laugh. Or one of this day both of you will die as that stupid female long neck!"

Then the car goes on the move and, passing trough the open gate, leaved the Littlefoo's house disappearing again behind the streets of Toontown.


	4. In search of help

Patricia opened her eyes and a big headhace immediatly assaulted her. She held her head with both the two hands, trying to recover her clearness but the stroke of the Stupid's baseball bat have done a god job. She had a big bump in her head that's going to cause her a heavy pain for several days and for two minutes she was'nt able to think clearly or to getting up without giddy fits. When her dulled mind started to click more better, a tought immediatly crossed her brain like a swift arrow.

Littlefoot...

She tried again to getting up, clinging to the little table when was leaned the telephone. The table staggered but don't fell and she finally menaged to picked herself up off the ground. She noticed that the main door of the house was opened and that from the outside the light of the sun illuminated the entrance.

Day are dawned..

Where was Littlefoot?

To the ground, near the staircase, she saw four blood drops. She broke away from the table and staggering, she approached the drops. It's...it's toon's blood!

Forgetting the headhace, the weakness and her precarious balance she run up the staircase, desperately screaming.

"LITTLEFOOOT! LITTLEFOOT!"

She ran from room to room, opening doors and calling the little long neck but she did'nt find him and she received no answer at all.

At the end she fell to her knees, sobbing.

As she tought...

As she tought he had tried to take the part of the hero alike in his Land Before Time films. But this was the real life...

Poor Loveable Littlefoot...

! He could help her. She went downstairs and grabbed the telephone. She dialed the Valiant's number and she waited for his answer.

The phone rang several times...but no one answered. She waited for two entires minutes..than she dropped the phone and fell back to the ground, desperately crying...

The phone kept ringing but Eddie Valiant could'nt hear it. The glass of whiskey with Santino had become many glasses of whiskey and when he returned at his office he had continued to drink to his personal reserve.

At that moment Valiant was too drunk to respond. He slept, sprawled on the desk, and he wold not wake that many hours later.

Too many for help Patricia...


End file.
